


Play Song

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Series: Seireitei Music Academy [6]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. When she started piano lessons, Nanao had never expected this.  A sequel to Love Song, Winter Song, New Song, Sweet Song, and Heart Song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Song

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bleach or its characters. This is AU and set in Japan. This set after Love Song, Winter Song, New Song, Sweet Song, and Heart Song.

**Play Song**

Nanao smiled as she shaped the onigiri she was about to grill. It was a favorite snack of those gathered in the living room, and they would be wanting food fairly soon. She wasn't sure how her home had gotten designated as the practice space, but she didn't mind too much. Besides, it did make it easier to keep track of the children. Even in the kitchen, Nanao could hear the six of them. They had sort of formed an impromptu sextet, and none of their parents felt the need to break it up.

Inari and Seiko Ichimaru were old oldest of the group at fourteen. Both girls had followed their mother into strings, Inari as a cellist and Seiko on the viola. While both girls could sing, they preferred to leave the vocals to Koneko Urahara. At thirteen, the girl was already proving to be a talented singer, and her accompanist was her best friend as well as Nanao's son. Tatsuyoshi had taken up piano like both his parents. He was also thirteen, just a few months younger than Koneko actually, and they had been best friends since they were toddlers. Kiyoshi Ukitake at age eleven was one of the best violinists in her class. The youngest in the group was also Nanao's youngest, Miyako. Miya had absolutely adored her Uncle Jyuushiro from nearly birth and had insisted on studying woodwinds like he did. The oboe was proving to be her favorite instrument at age ten.

They made for a good combination when it came to music and a better one when it came to friendship. Despite the range in ages, the six of them got along quite will with one another and had become extremely close knit. Of course, they did get into their fair share of mischief together as well. Babysitters who hadn't been traumatized by some combination of the children had been hard to find by the time the twins had been four. However, for the most part they were very good children, and all six of them loved music as much as their parents.

The laughter and discussion in the music room had died down, and Nanao could now hear the opening strains of piano. Moments later Koneko's voice could be heard, and it wasn't long before the others began to play as well. There were a few wrong notes here and there, but all and all, they made lovely music together. Nanao smiled and went about her cooking.

This was not how she had expected things to turn out when she had started at Seireitei Music Academy. She hadn't even expected this once she had become the assistant department head. The idea that she would be happily married to her boss and mentor with two children would have never occurred to her even when she had started to date Shunsui. But now that she had this life, Nanao couldn't imagine being happy with another one.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. A kiss was pressed to the curve her neck.

"How are we today, my beloved Nanao-chan?"

No, she hadn't expected this future, but she would never trade it for anything. She had love, music, and a family. It was all she would ever need.


End file.
